


Puppy

by fivekets (gimmetheagustd)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmetheagustd/pseuds/fivekets
Summary: I wrote this roughly 13 years ago (holy crap) sometime between the release of Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this roughly 13 years ago (holy crap) sometime between the release of Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince.

They had talked about it the whole way home from Hogsmeade. 

Severus had argued against it, saying it was a rash, foolhardy decision, and one that they would both certainly regret once they had time to give it proper thought. 

Remus continued to plead relentlessly, listing all the positives, nearly begging with desperation.

But it wasn’t until that night, when Severus quite accidentally observed Remus looking at a photograph of his old school-friends with tears and unrepressed grief in his eyes, that he made up his mind.

The next day they went back to Hogsmeade, and Remus got his tiny black puppy.


End file.
